


Ik wil de meer tijd|Я хочу дополнительное время

by StupidRacoon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AFC Ajax, Drabble, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Jong Ajax, M/M, The Netherlands, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidRacoon/pseuds/StupidRacoon





	Ik wil de meer tijd|Я хочу дополнительное время

В Амстердаме вовсю светило солнце, хотя синоптики в один голос твердили, что зима будет довольно затяжной. Март был на исходе, а от снега уже не осталось и следа. Вацлав послушно шел за Силлессеном, даже не смотря по сторонам, — он был погружен в собственные мысли. Парень предвкушал поездку в сборную и вспоминал, кого из ребят он уже давненько не видел. Внезапно Яспер остановился перед какой-то дверью и полез в карман на поиски ключей. Вацлаву стоило некоторых усилий на то, чтобы среагировать и не воткнуться ему в спину.

— Осторожнее не мог? — проворчал Черны, взглянув на часы. — И слушай, Яспер, давай быстрее, пожалуйста. Мне через три часа надо быть в Схипхоле.

— Что? — Будто бы пропустив мимо ушей слова Вацлава, переспросил Силлессен, — заходи-заходи.

Яспер открыл дверь, пропуская юношу вперед. Черны кивнул вратарю и, переступив порог, замер. В глаза парня сразу же бросились фотографии тренера «Аякса» — Франка де Бура. Вацлав только обернулся узнать, что они тут делают, как дверь резко захлопнулась, а в замочной скважине отчетливо послышались два щелчка.

— Яспер, какого хрена? — Бросился к двери чех и начал бить в неё кулаком, — что за идиотские шутки?! Открывай сейчас же!

— Я не открою, пока вы не помиритесь, — глухо объявили ему из-за двери.

— С кем? — Черны начал выходить из себя, — ты полный придурок! У меня самолет в Прагу!

— Мирись, если хочешь на него успеть, — вновь раздалось за дверью. — Франк все равно ногу сломал, его не будет ещё долго. У вас куча времени.

Вацлав в недоумении стал оглядывать кабинет, пытаясь понять, с кем ему предстоит здесь налаживать отношения. Он боялся обнаружить лишь одного человека:

— Донни? — Прищурившись, выпалил чех.

Только теперь он заметил, что все это время возле шкафа, сложив руки на груди, стоял ван де Бек. Блондин недовольно закатил глаза. Вацлав сделал то же самое и ещё раз сильно ударил в дверь:

— Быстро выпустил меня отсюда, больной ублюдок!

Силлессен лишь скучающе протянул:

— Да что вы заладили одно и то же… Пойду-ка я пока что погуляю.

Яспер постепенно удалялся от двери, а его шаги становились все тише и вскоре пропали совсем. Вацлав обреченно уперся в неё головой.

— Ты так и будешь стоять как истукан? — Язвительно поинтересовался Донни.

— А что ты предлагаешь делать? Мириться? Иди ты знаешь, куда…

Голландец тяжело выдохнул и заговорил уже более спокойным тоном:

— Идиот… Я говорю, есть идеи, как отсюда выбираться?

— Нет идей, — развел руками Черны и тоже громко выдохнул.

Прошло ещё немало времени прежде, чем Вацлав наконец спросил:

— И почему мы поругались?

За минувшие полчаса он множество раз прокручивал в голове все события, произошедшие с ним за последние месяцы. Но ничего сверхъестественного, что заставило бы его так резко порвать всяческие контакты с Донни, ему на ум не приходило. Ван де Бек же сел на пол, оперся спиной на шкаф и принялся молча изучать стену перед собой. В голове Донни происходило что-то странное: каждый раз он тоже забывал, почему поругался с Вацлавом, и ему хотелось поскорее найти чеха, заглянуть в эти теплые, родные глаза, вновь посмеяться и назвать его кротом, когда он снимет эти идиотские очки, а потом обнаружить себя в его кровати. Но и каждый раз после этого он вспоминал, как перед Рождеством вместо себя обнаружил там совершенно другого человека — Неманью Гуделя. Картины того злополучного утра были в его сознании особенно яркими и навязчивыми, от чего в сердце начинало покалывать, будто в него воткнули острейший нож. Блондин обхватил голову руками и пытался подавить в себе волну накативших эмоций — ещё немного, и он с криками набросится на этого чертового чеха, а потом отправится на поиски пресловутого серба. 

Голландец успокоился так же резко, как и разошелся, а Вацлав, усевшийся возле двери, продолжал:

— Это из-за Гуделя, да? Я бы тоже не простил. Но ведь ты — не я. Знаешь, — Черны запнулся, — я не считаю себя виноватым, правда.

Донни вновь начало трясти, но он продолжал держать себя в руках. К счастью, их разделяла мебель, иначе один из чехов давно бы получил себе тяжкие телесные.

— Меня тянуло к Неманье, он мне действительно нравился. — Вацлав смотрел на диван, скрывавший за собой голландца. — Но с ним оказалось не так, как с тобой.

Чех резко прервал свою речь. К горлу подкатил ком, и он больше не смог произнести ни слова. Черны часто моргал, будто что-то попало в глаз. Он закрыл лицо руками и, считая до десяти, делал глубокие вдохи и выдохи.

— Да, черт возьми, да! Я виноват! Я чувствую себя полнейшим уродом, но зато теперь я знаю, что мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя.

Из-за дивана ответа не последовало.

— Зато я, похоже, уже не нужен тебе. И ты все равно тысячу раз прав! Я бы не смог простить… Если бы наши с тобой отношения решались на поле, меня бы спасло дополнительное время… — Вацлав сильно жмурил глаза, надеясь, что влага не просочится сквозь сжатые веки. Он и не заметил, как рядом с ним опустился ван де Бек и, обхватив его лицо, притянул к себе.

— Донни, я… — Сбивчиво шептал чех, подбирая слова оправдания.

Голландец лишь недовольно шикнул на парня:

— Я же не ты.

Вацлав улыбнулся и, обвив руками шею блондина, потянул за собой на пол. Как только Донни навис над чехом, руки второго скользнули под футболку голландца. Стоило блондину избавиться от ненужного предмета одежды, как в коридоре послышались чьи-то голоса, а затем последовал сильный удар в дверь. Ван де Бек отстранился от Вацлава и замер, пытаясь понять, кто же находится по ту сторону двери.

— Ты какой-то маньяк! — На отличном голландском восклицал голос.

— Я просто хочу им помочь! — Отвечал гнусаво знакомый голос, в котором оба парня узнали Яспера.

— Силлессен, с тобой всё хорошо?! Я приезжаю в Амстердам раз в полгода на эти тупые сборы, хочу провести свободное время с тобой, а ты занимаешься совращением мальчишек из "Йонг Аякса"? Ты точно не педофил?

Слышится недовольное рычание:

— Зачем нос-то ломать?

— Гребанный извращенец. Пошли к врачу. Но потом ты их выпустишь оттуда!

— Выпущу, блять, выпущу. Придумай только оправдание для моей разбитой морды, пока вся кровь не вытекла.

— Пошли уже.

Голоса вновь утихли. Донни и Вацлав сидели рядом, но так и не решались взглянуть друг на друга. Голландец чувствовал на губах солёный привкус:

— Черны, ты что, плакал? — Прошептал блондин, медленно обводя губы языком.

Вацлав молчал. Донни усмехнулся и потянулся за футболкой, лежащей перед чехом.

— Иди сюда, — горячее дыхание парня неожиданно обожгло шею блондина, а сам Вацлав, обхватив его за талию, потянул назад. — Я скучал по тебе.

Слова чеха отдавались эхом в голове Донни, и он жадно целовал скулы и подбородок Вацлава, словно путник в пустыне пил воду, вторил его словам:

— Я скучал по тебе… Я хочу тебя…

Майка в цветах чешской сборной упала неподалеку от королевской оранжевой. 

Вацлав ещё никогда так сильно не хотел опоздать на самолет.


End file.
